lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Inception
=Lego: Inception: The Video Game= Is a Lego game based on Christopher Nolan’s 2010 heist drama science fiction adventure film Inception. The game follows the film faithfully, with minor changes to fit Lego game-play. Because it is based on a single film, the game is able to go into much greater depth of storytelling. There are 18 levels and three subsections in story mode, along with 50 playable characters and the ability to create your own. =Title Screen= The title screen uses the track ‘The Dream is Collapsing’ from the film’s score by Hanz Zimmer. Zimmer’s score is used throughout the rest of the game. =Central Hub= The game’s central hub is the team’s studio headquarters. The two default characters are Cobb and Arthur. =Hidden Objectives= Mini-kits, here called tokens, take the form of Cobb’s top. There are ten hidden in each level. If you fill up the Lego stud meter 100%, you receive the status, “True Dreamer”. Levels Section One: Departure Chapter one: Saito’s Mansion Summery: An idea extraction goes awry with the appearance of Cobb’s wife, Mal. Game play takes place in Saito’s mansion, a dream construct. Enemies: Projections (Saito’s guards), Boss battle: Mal (four hearts). Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Arthur Chapter two: A Dream Within a Dream Summery: The dream collapses, and projections close in on the heroes in both Saito’s dissolving mansion, and the above dream level formed as an apartment maintained by Saito. Enemies: Projections (Saito’s guards, mob), Boss battle: Saito (four hearts). Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Arthur, and Nash Chapter three: Paris Summery: After being hired by Saito, Cobb travels to Paris to get a new dream architect. Enemies: Cobol Engineering agents Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Ariadne, Miles Chapter four: Ariadne’s Dream Summery: Cobb takes Ariadne into a dream, and teaches her how to be a dream architect, but things get tense when they are attacked by Cobb’s projections. Enemies: Projections (Cobb’s) Boss Battle: Mal (four hearts) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Ariadne Chapter five: Mombassa Summery: Cobb heads to Mombassa, Kenya to recruit the forger Earnes, and also finds Yusuf, a chemist. But conflict arises as Cobol Engineering agents spot him. Enemies: Cobol Engineering agents Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Earnes, Yusuf, Saito Chapter six: Cobb’s Secret Summery: As the team plans for the upcoming job, Ariadne delves into one of Cobb’s dreams and discovers startling secrets about his past. Enemies: Boss Battle: Mal (four hearts) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb (denim jacket), Ariadne Section Two: Initiation Chapter one: Into the Dream Summery: Vehicle level. Emerging into the Dream world, the team tracks down Fisher, Fisher’s combat-trained projections set in, and an intense chase down the rain-washed city streets arises. Enemies: Projections (First level), Projection’s cars, Projection motorcycles. Playable Characters (in Story Mode): White van, taxi cab Chapter two: Fisher’s Projections Summery: Cobb’s subconscious sends a train smashing down the street, and while Cobb, Ariadne and Yusuf must climb aboard and attempt to stop the train, the rest of the team wages a pitched battle against Fisher’s projections. Enemies: Projections (first level) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Ariadne, Yusuf, Earnes, Saito, Arthur, Fisher Chapter three: the Warehouse Summery: The team takes Fisher to a warehouse, where they decide to push foreward with the job, despite the dangerous situation. Projections converge on their hiding spot, as preparations are made to enter the next level of the dream. Enemies: Projections (first level) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Ariadne, Arthur, Yusuf, Earnes, Saito Chapter four: The Second Level Summery: The second dream level takes the form of a hotel. Cobb finds Fisher, but must find the rest of the team and leave this level before the projections find them. Enemies: Projections (second level) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Fisher Chapter five: Pursuit Summery: Vehicle level. Projections pursue Yusuf on the first dream level, as he stalls till its time to start the kick. Enemies: Projection’s cars, trucks, motorbikes Playable Characters (in Story Mode): White van, (taxi, only if there is a second player) Chapter six: a Merry Chase Summery: As the van drives off a bridge, the second dream level takes on zero gravity. Left behind to guard the sleepers, Arthur must fend of the projections in this new environment. Enemies: Projections (second level) Boss Battle: Projection (security chief) (six hearts) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Arthur, Earnes (sleepwalking) Section Three: Departure Chapter one: Dream Within a Dream Within a Dream Summery: The remaining team members arrive at the third level of the dream, a snowy mountainside, but the failed kick proves disastrous and they must outrun both a landslide and Fisher’s Projections. Most of the action takes place while skiing down the mountainside Enemies: Projections (third level), Boss Battle: Projection assault vehicle (six hearts) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb (snow), Ariadne (snow), Earnes (snow), Saito (snow), Fisher (snow) Chapter two: the Vault Summery: The team assaults the fortress where the vault holding the idea is held, but a surprise appearance from Mal sets things back almost irreversibly as she kills Fisher, plunging his consciousness into limbo. Enemies: Projections (third level), Boss Battle: Mal (snow) (seven hearts) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb (snow), Ariadne (snow), Fisher (snow) Chapter three: Limbo Summery: Cobb and Ariadne pursue Fisher’s consciousness into the collapsing ruins of the city Cobb and Mal built together in limbo. Enemies: none, peril comes from the collapsing environment instead Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Ariadne Chapter four: the Fortress Summery: Earnes and Saito endeavor to plant explosives around the fortress for a second attempt at a kick. Enemies: Projections (third level), Boss Battle: Projection captain (six hearts) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Earnes (snow), Saito (snow) Chapter five: the Final Confrontation Summery: Cobb must face his ultimate foe in the projection of his wife to save Fisher and salvage inception. Enemies: Boss Battle: Mal (twenty hearts) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Ariadne Chapter six: the Return Home Summery: Inception has been accomplished, but Cobb must still escape limbo and save Saito’s consciousness too. Enemies: Projections (Saito’s guards) Playable Characters (in Story Mode): Cobb, Saito (old) =Character types= The Character types each have different abilities necessary for navigating the game world. *Extractors: like Cobb, have the ability to open safes. *Architects: like Ariadne, can build and influence the dream world. The effect is not unlike the Force in the Lego: Star Wars games. *Forgers: like Eames, can briefly disguise themselves as different characters, and access the abilities of that character class. *Female: female characters, like Mal, have high-jump capability *Projections: There are doors that only Projections can enter Unlockable Characters *Mal *Peter Browning *Projection (Security Chief) *Projection (Captain) *Mal (Snow) *Maurice Fisher Secret Characters There are two special secret characters *Batman, circa the Christopher Nolan films, can be unlocked by finding five Batman characters hidden the levels. These five are: Bruce Wayne, Ra’s Al Ghul, Scarecrow, Joker and Harvey Dent. *If you complete the game 100% you unlock Christopher Nolan as a playable character. Nolan possess all the abilities of the different character classes in one playable character he text of your article here! Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images